Yijun Gao
Yijun Gao is a wanderer that hails from the Fire Nation. As the former sole amanuensis to Fire Lord Ozai, she has skills which allowed her to become a successful freelance scribe,and thus is held in high regard amongst illustrious members of society throughout the four nations. After some time, she attempted to rekindle her personal connection to the royal family by presenting weaponry designs, meaning she is also (presumably) a weapons engineer. Appearance Yijun appears very strangely for a Fire Nation native, having virtually no sign of her heritage. She has deep brown eyes and short, light platinum blonde hair, which she is insistent is natural. Her accessories include a large golden hairpin (which is mainly used to pull her bangs back), and thick dark red bracelets on either wrist with a gold cloth wrapped around them, being held in place by silver buckles. She wears a white qipao that has a mandarin collar and splits lightly down the center, a gypsy skirt underneath and gray stockings. Her undergarments generally consist of normal underwear colored in shades of carmine and gold details. Over her outfit, she dons a dark gray cloak-like garb with kimono sleeves and a shawl lapel which is colored gold in contrast. Personality Yijun is fascinated by evolution and adaptation. She claimed that a boyfriend once broke up with her, and she simply said he had evolved out of the stage of being in love with her. She is perceptive in the face of danger, but barely ever willing to make fake promises, even if it may be the best option. Nothing seems to bother her more than compromise. She is quite indecisive. Though she is deeply prideful of her nation, she tends to hide it in favor of honest and unbiased interactions with people. However this does not stop her from being brutal when it comes to attacking anyone that may have insulted Fire Nation royalty or nobility. Abilities Firebending Blade Proficiency Yijun's main weapon is a 17-centimeter (6-inch) double edge blade resembling a Japanese yoroi-dōshi. The forgery is secure, with the blade itself being able to withstand hard blows as well as puncture Fire Nation armor offensively. She also wields a podao, sheathed by a rope scabbard. Her adeptness with the aforementioned pole arm was developed during the earlier years of her travels, History Relationships Quotes * "Haven't you ever met someone who had a true interest in you? No ulterior motives, no two-timing, only... intrigue?" — To Zuko * "I understand that not everyone is as innocently interested as I am, but it doesn't mean you can't accept me with open arms! Just for tonight. Please." — To Team Avatar Trivia * "Yijun" means "ruler of joy". This comes from the Chinese 怡 (yí) meaning "joy" combined with 君 (jūn) meaning "ruler". "Gao" (高) is a Chinese surname meaning "high" * Hynden Walch was selected as Yijun's voice due to her portrayal of Blackfire from Teen Titans, while Kouko Tsukimoto, her Japanese voice, plays Starfire in the Japanese dub of Teen Titans respectively Category:Characters Category:Fire Nation characters Category:Firebenders